Strange Divorce
by Sophie1992
Summary: Jack and Kate are getting a divorce but it turns out wrong during the paper signing. Kate goes to Jacks engagement party then tragedy hits.


Strange Divorce

Jack and Kate had been married for three years but had started arguing. They had split up three months ago. Jack was waiting at his apartment for Kate to come with the divorce papers. The doorbell rang. Jack opened the door and Kate was standing there. She was holding the divorce papers. "Hi Jack,"Kate announced smiling.

"Hi, come in,"Jack replied standing aside for Kate to come in, when she did he shut the door. "My Mum's still here but she'll be gone in a minute,"Jack announced.

"Ok, so are you alright?"Kate asked.

"Yeah. You look great,"Jack announced.

"Thanks you too,"Kate replied smiling. Margo walked in.

"Alright I'm going now. Oh and Kate I didn't get a chance to do this before you left so I'll do it now,"Margo announced. Kate looked at Jack worriedly. Margo walked over to her and slapped her hard across the face. "Mum just go!"Jack shouted. Margo left.

"Kate I'm sorry are you alright?"Jack apologised.

"Yeah fine I guess she still hates me,"Kate replied.

" Yeah well it's a good job I don't then isn't it," Jack replied smiling.

"Well uh we should get these uh papers signed,"Kate stuttered.  
"Yeah I'll get us drinks,"Jack replied walking onto the kitchen. Kate sat down on the couch and placed the papers on the table. Jack walked in seconds later and handed Kate a glass of water before sitting down next to her. "Thanks,"Kate thanked taking a drink from of the water.

"I still love you," Jack admitted. Kate choked on her water.

"Are you okay?"Jack asked rubbing Kates back.  
"Yeah,"Kate replied once she finished choking, she looked at Jack. Jack leaned in and kissed her, she returned it. Kate put her arms around Jacks neck and Jack put his arms around Kates back bringing her a lot closer to him. A few minutes later the kiss deepened. Kate shifted to a bit and leaned closer to Jack so he fell onto his back.

The next day Kate woke up in Jacks bed, their clothes thrown in odd places around the room. She was resting her head on Jack's bare chest with her hand up by his shoulder while he had his arm around her waist. "Jack. Jack wake up,"Kate whispered sweetly kissing Jacks neck.

"Kate,"Jack announced tiredly sitting up with his back against the headboard. Kate sat up with him and rested her head on his chest bringing the quilt up to cover her chest. Jack put his arms around her waist. "Kate I was thinking maybe we could get back together,"Jack announced suddenly. Kate smiled. "Yeah me too I love you,"Kate replied grinning. That was until Margo walked in.

"Does she know how to knock?"Kate asked annoyed. Margo completely ignored her.

"Oh god Jack what have you done?"Margo announced standing in the doorway.

"Mum this isn't what it looks like. It just sort of got out of hand,"Jack defended.

"Excuse me?"Kate asked angrily leaning away from him and looking at him angrily.

"I thought you were signing the divorce papers,"Margo announced.

"I will I promise,"Jack promised.

"Then I better get dressed, get you sign it and deliver it as soon as possible. Wouldn't want to to break your promise,"Kate answered angrily. She grabbed the blanket that was over the bed and wrapped it around her as she got off the bed. She grabbed her clothes from around the room and walked out of the room. "I'll come back later," Margo replied.

"Please,"Jack replied sarcastically putting in his hand through his hair. Margo left.

Fifteen minutes later Kate was dressed and was waiting for Jack to sign the papers. "Just sign it, we wouldn't want you going against your mum!" Kate shouted.

"Ok that's enough. What happened to us getting back together?"Jack shouted.

"Well things just got out of hand. I must be an idiot to actually think that you still love me and to think that you actually wanted us to get back together!"Kate yelled.

"I didn't mean what I said to Margo. I just want you to be happy,"Jack replied.

"Well what would make me happy is for you to sign the divorce paper and for you to stay out of my life,"Kate replied angrily.

"Fine,"Jack replied. He signed the papers and handed them over to her.

"Thanks I guess you want the ring back. Give it to charity or keep it for you next wife I don't know,"Kate thanked placing the ring in Jacks hand. Her hand stayed over Jacks for a few seconds before dropping it to her side.

"Ok then. Uh bye Jack I'll see you around," Kate announced tears forming in her eyes.

"Yeah take care of yourself Kate," Jack answered tears also forming in his eyes. Kate nodded giving Jack one last kiss before opening the door and closing it. As soon as she had left she burst out crying. She couldn't believe that it was finally over.

A year later Kate was at a hotel for two weeks at Jack's engagement party to Sarah. Kate was wearing a low cut knee-length purple dress. She just walked in and saw Jack straight away. He was on the opposite side of the room with his fiancee. He noticed her a few seconds later and his mouth dropped when he saw what she was wearing. Kate ran out of the hotel. "Excuse me for a second. Just need to get some air,"Jack announced.

"You alright?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah I won't be long,"Jack replied kissing her and walking away.

He found Kate sitting on a bench outside the hotel. She was crying. Jack sat down next to her and put his hand over Kates so they were holding hands. "What's wrong?"Jack asked.

"I don't know I guess it sort of shook me seeing you with Sarah,"Kate sobbed not looking at Jack.

"But you must've known I'll be with her when you came,"Jack replied wiping the tears from Kates cheek with his thumb as soon as she looked at him.

"Yeah I know but I was just shocked at how it actually hurt seeing you with her. I'm sorry I'm just being stupid,"Kate apologised.

"Hey don't apologise. Your alright now. Come here,"Jack replied putting his arm around Kate and bringing her closer to him, so her head was resting on his chest and her hand at the top of his leg.

"I guess my life went downhill when we got divorced,"Kate announced.

"Don't worry you'll find someone,"Jack replied rubbing Kates arm.

"Yeah I doubt it,"Kate answered.

"Well I think you look beautiful,"Jack replied. Kate leaned back a bit and looked at him. He looked back at her. Unfortunately the next thing Jack did would hurt a lot of people. He leaned in and kissed her. Kate broke away a few minutes later. "Jack your fiancee. I don't want to hurt her,"Kate replied keeping her hand on Jack's shoulder.

" Kate ever since we divorced I've regretted it. I love you. I wish we were still together. Kate come with me. Anywhere just so we can be alone?"Jack asked.

"Jack I'd love to but you should be with your fiancee. ok,"Kate replied. Jack then put his hands on Kates face and kissed her, she strangely returned it. A few minutes later the kiss became more romantic.

Three hours later Jack and Kate seemed to be enjoying themselves at the party, although they had an argument an hour before. Kate was flirting with a man named Tom who was one of Sarah's friends. Jack wasn't very happy about this. "So Tom I think I'm going to go back to my room but I'll see you at breakfast tomorrow. My room number is 142,"Kate announced smiling.

"Yeah I'll come and get you at 9:30 is that alright?"Jack asked. Kate nodded and leaned into kiss Tom who returned it. Tom made the kiss more romantic. A few minutes later they broke apart.

"I'll see you tomorrow,"Kate answered walking away with a smile on her face.

An hour later Kate was in pyjamas getting ready for bed when there was a knock at the door. When she opened it Jack was standing there. He walked in and closed the door. "What do you want Jack?"Kate asked.

"You. I want you Kate and seeing you with Tom hurt me a lot. I want us to be together, to be married again and start a family with you,"Jack announced. Kate looked at him shocked, she was speechless. Jack walked towards her. "Lets leave tonight. Get far away from here. Just me and you,"Jack announced.

"Jack it's 1 o' clock in the morning,"Kate replied.

"I know. I love you Kate. Lets go tonight,"Jack answered.

"Ok Jack I love you too. I'll go take a shower and you phone the taxi and pack all my things," Kate replied walking into the bathroom.

An hour later Jack and Kate were sitting in the taxi. Kate was asleep resting her head on his shoulder. They were on their way to Jacks house to pick up a few things. Jack had left Sarah a note explaining everything. "Ok we're here,"The taxi driver announced.

"Thanks, Kate wake up Kate,"Jack urged he panicked when she didn't.

"Oh my god. Take us to the hospital,"Jack informed.

Three hours later Jack was waiting in the waiting room at the hospital when the doctor walked in. "Mr Shepard?"Doctor Burke asked.

"Yeah that's me. How is she?"Jack asked standing up.

"I'm very sorry but Miss Austin died during surgery. We did all we could to save her but it wasn't enough. I'm sorry. I'll leave you alone,"Doctor Burke announced walking out of the room. Jack sat down on the sofa and put his head in his hands as he burst out crying. How could something like this happen to Kate, she was only thirty-five. Jack felt as if his world had just collapsed right in front of him. He had lost the woman he loved,his family. How could something be so perfect one second and change dramatically the next it just didn't happen that often. How can someone get over something like this? Let me know when that happens!

That was the worst night of my life. I still think of Kate I will never forget her. It's three years on but it only seems like a day since I had lost Kate. I love you Kate.

Jack Shepard.


End file.
